User talk:Wunda1
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smash 5 Dark Spiderlings page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 02:39, November 7, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Hiya there. If you don't mind, coulda make mission pages similar to Your Creative Spark and the like, just so everything is uniform. You can add information categories like the "beings with" and "ends with" stuff. I'm going to try to create a Mission template soon so that making mission pages is easier, so uh yeah and thanks for creating all those mission pages. ~ 18:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to mention, it's really help ful to look in your LEGO Universe Passport. It has all the mission names, descriptions, and rewards. When I first made missions I named 10 missions, then realized they had names in the passport. lol... I created a Mission template, so just enter in , Preview, then click on the green thingy, edit, and fill in the blanks and viola! mission completed. I don't know what you mean about not being able to read the text, I can see it fine. I'm not sure about the different names, but I think abbreviated would be better for page names anyway. I'm pretty sure you're right about the different descriptions, I'll look into that tomorrow. I'll see if I can fix the begins with and ends at, but I'm not good at coding, I actually just stole the code from another wiki and adjusted the parameters. We'll see. 01:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) For now you just have to highlight the text.. And use the mission name in the Passport for now, it just seems more official... ~ 03:28, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know, the Mission Template has been updated to include starting text and ending text, so uhh yeah... Coulda use the template for now Sure Any time. NagaX 18:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Missions Just to let you know, all pages pertaining to missions withing the game should go under the In-game Missions category. The Missions category deals with the Great Minifig Mission. 06:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Missions Just to let you know, all pages pertaining to missions within the game should go under the In-game Missions category. The Missions category deals with the Great Minifig Mission. 06:00, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Mission Template You have to use the template when you make a mission page. 21:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC)